Thanks for the Memories
by passionateartist
Summary: Danny has been chosen to spend a week with the mayor. Let the fun begin! SLASH and spoilers for those of you who haven't seen Eye for an Eye.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters or the song.

Warning: spoilers for Eye for an Eye

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_By Fall Out Boy_

* * *

Vlad Masters did not know what had possessed him to agree to the "week with the mayor" program. Maybe he had just had a hectic day and wasn't thinking straight. Maybe it was to make a good impression; taking in a kid and showing them the ropes of and sharing his home for a week would make him look good. Whatever the reason was, he now regretted it big time. If he had known it'd be the only person he didn't want above all others, he never would've agreed to it.

Young Daniel Fenton seemed against the thing from the start too. Jack, the big oaf, put him up to it. However, the teenager quickly learned how he could now take advantage of Vlad's "polite" behavior in public. The little brat almost ruined him as he was forced to keep him happy else the press would hear of how Danny was "mistreated".

At home the young hybrid mostly just had the servants make him outrageous desserts and played video games.

Vlad shivered at how troublesome he was while he was working. Danny had completely rearranged his office. Kittens weren't exactly his style. Not to mention the never-ending "whatcha doing now Vlad?"

Daniel nearly drove him to the grave on the first day!

Danny seemed to think it was necessary to go out on the town to the arcade, mall, theater, and anywhere else. He made Vlad play every single game with him in the arcade.

The second day had been an all-out war. Vlad was determined not to let Danny go unpunished for yesterday. If he was going to be unreasonable he'd have to face the consequences.

After the first prank, Danny took the "two can play that game" philosophy and readied himself for battle.

By the end of the day both of the hybrids had gotten water dumped on them, fell down the stairs when one of the steps became intangible, had "kick me" signs stuck to their backs, and triggered several booby traps.

It was an exhausting trying to humiliate someone constantly.

The next day Daniel slept in very late. Vlad guessed that yesterday really did wear the kid out. He had dropped in to tell him it was time for breakfast when he saw the teen laying fast asleep. His expression was so…peaceful. He had never seen Daniel this relaxed around him before.

The billionaire had felt a tug at his heart at seeing the boy. He ignored it and shut the door.

At lunch Vlad took back every thought he had about Danny being "innocent" when he saw him sleeping. He did nothing but complain at the "icky" food he was being forced to eat. He obviously needed to learn some manners.

Vlad was ashamed to say he lost his temper. No one had ever managed to get under his skin, except maybe Jack, as Daniel did.

"You're not leaving this table until all your food on your plate is gone!"

"At least I have better taste than you! And don't even think about pulling that lecture crap on me about how people in Africa are starving and would be grateful for this food!"

Vlad's eyes glowed bright red.

"You are in my house and as long as you are you shall obey my rules!"

It had happened in an instant; Danny had picked up the plate of food and said, "Fine! If I can't leave the table until my plate is empty then here!"

The plate had struck Vlad dead in the face.

Somehow, the whole thing had evolved into a full-fledged food fight. Danny hid behind a chair while Vlad was armed with various fruits behind a corner.

Vlad threw an apple which splattered against the wall.

"Ha! You missed!."

Vlad had triumphantly hit him in the face after that remark with an orange.

Five minutes later Vlad was covered with egg yoke and green beans. Danny had bruises from fruits and grape juice on his chest.

After Danny ran out of things to throw, he tried to sneak over to the table to reload but Vlad saw him and pounced. They fell to the floor and rolled around trying to get the upper hand.

"Fruitloop!"

"Poptart!" (poptart is not my creation I do not take credit for this insult for Danny)

Then, all activity ceased when both half-ghosts looked up to find a maid in the doorway. She had blushed, apologized quickly and went out of the room.

Danny looked at Vlad. Vlad looked at Danny.

Then, as if it had been the most natural thing to do, they both started to laugh.

It had to be the most fun Vlad had ever had in his whole life. Things were pretty interesting with Daniel around.

Danny got up and started to clean the mess when Vlad told him it was unnecessary and his staff would get right on it.

"But it's my fault, besides, I haven't got anything else to do."

After soaking that in, Vlad awkwardly began helping him. It was weird, he had never had to do house work since his college days.

Danny started to hum "Say a Little Prayer For You" while he worked.

Vlad looked over at him. His baggy clothes hid his form, but underneath muscles were beginning o build. His soft lips moved up and down as he stared to sing the words.

Vlad joined in silently.

"Forever, and ever, you'll be in my heart."

Danny looked at the older man surprised. But it melted away into a smile.

That smile signified the beginning of something. Vlad had always wanted him to smile at him like that and treat him not as an enemy, but as a figure close to his heart.

Vlad smiled back.

"You look better when you smile Vlad, you should do it more often."

XXXXXXX

The staff of the house didn't know what to think. Mr. Masters had never acted so oddly. Fist the various pranks around the house, then the food fight, and now a dog!

If there was one ting they knew, it was Vlad Masters did not give something for nothing. It all had something to do with the boy….

XXXXXXX

Danny had been so thrilled when Vlad took him to the pet shop the very next day. He had went straight to the dog section as soon as he stepped foot into the store.

The puppies yipped with excitement and crawled over each other.

Danny picked up a golden retriever. It wiggled and licked his face.

"Cut it out!" he laughed.

Vlad stood not too far off behind him. He had watched Danny play with the puppies. It was amazing how one could be so happy just from a simple animal.

"Having fun Daniel?"

"Yeah! You know, you should go look at he cats, they might have something for you!"

Vlad's eye brow twitched.

When it was time to go Danny had reluctantly set the pup back down. He really didn't want to leave it.

Vlad had no idea what cam over him, but it just took over him.

He bought Danny the stupid dog. He'd keep it at his house since Jack and Maddie would never allow it at their house. It gave Danny a reason to come visit.

The pair of them stayed up playing DOOMED. Vlad wasn't used to losing at anything. He had yelled at least six different kinds of candy.

"Vlad, why do you always yell out 'sugar cookie!' and 'fudge buckets!' instead of cursing?"

The question had honestly startled him. No one had ever inquired the nature of his method of cursing before.

"I suppose it's because one day when I was cooking with my mom I cut my finger with a knife. I started to yell out a swear word when she gave me the sternest look; I said the only thing I could think of instead. There happened to be a jar of cookies in front of me at the time so I said 'Sugar cookie!'" (again not mine, got idea from pic on deviantart)

It had been he first time he'd opened up to anyone. It felt nice.

The fifth day Vlad had tried to avoid Danny at any cost. He'd had the strangest dream last night and it frightened him.

He had had strange dreams before but none of them involved Danny straddling his waist eating a strawberry seductively.

"You can't leave till the whole bowl is empty!" Dream Danny had whispered huskily.

Vlad couldn't get that image out of his mind. Seeing Danny would only worsen it.

He was having dirty dreams about a 14-yr-old! 14! Apparently he was more twisted than he thought.

When Danny had showed up in his study he jumped.

"What's got you all jumpy?" Danny asked.

Vlad stared at Daniel. The boy was eating a strawberry. Of all things to eat! He'd never eat another one as long as he lived!

"Er…I, uh…have to go!"

Vlad had raced to the bathroom and shut the door. This was getting out of hand.

When he had looked up into the mirror he gasped. His cheeks were red! He was blushing! Vlad Masters was blushing!

After that he stayed in his room all day playing sick. Danny, who got bored, knocked on his door a couple ties but Vlad would cough really loud or pretend to be asleep.

Danny got fed up with it when noon rolled around.

"That's it Vlad, I know you're ignoring me, though I have no idea why!"

Vlad quickly tried to think of a way to make him go away.

"You asked for it! I 'm coming in!"

Vlad threw himself against the door.

"No don't! You'll catch it!"

"Catch what, you're fruit loopy-ness? Besides, when have you cared so much about my health?"

Both hybrids pushed with all their might when suddenly, the door gave in and Danny fell forward into the room. He crashed into Vlad and they fell onto the floor.

Danny was too shocked to move at first. They stared at each other for a long time.

Vlad noticed Daniel was actually kinda cute when he blushed.

As if a magnetic force was pulling them forward, their heads drifted closer and closer. Vlad looked at Danny's soft lips and felt his eyes close.

"ARF!"

The sound of the dog brought them both back to reality.

Danny ran out of the room. He avoided Vlad the rest of the day.

Vlad cursed at what an idiot he was. He had actually tried to kiss him!

"I'm not gay" He told himself. "I love Maddie Fenton. I am not gay, I love Maddie Fenton."

The next day was slow. They ate their meals quickly and quietly being very careful not to look at each other or make any eye contact.

The staff was starting to worry. The two seemed to be more irritated with each other than normal.

"DANIEL!!"

"Geez, what crawled up your butt and died??" Danny said looking up from his game.

"Look what your dog did to my favorite suit!"

Vlad angrily shove the ruined suit in front of Danny's face.

"Not my fault if you don't keep your door closed so he can't get in,"

"This cost me more than anything you'll probably ever own!"

Danny stood up and walked away.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Well go talk to someone else! Your voice annoys me!"

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to take the dog back."

Danny turned around abruptly; his eyes bright green.

"What is your freakin problem?? He's a puppy! He can't help it if he's not house-trained yet! And you should've closed your door!"

"Don't you dar blame this on me you insolent rat!"

"Fruitloop!"

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!"

Vlad was seething with anger. Curse him, curse the dog, and curse the whole world!

Danny was silent for a moment then muttered, "fruitloop."

"AAARRRGGH!"

Vlad jumped on the unsuspecting Danny who leaped out of the way just in time.

"Oh you wanna fight? Bring it on old man!"

The house was suffering terrible damage as ecto-blast after ecto-blast was fired.

Then, Danny suddenly stopped. A blast had hit him right in the chest. He doubled over and fell to the floor.

"OMG! Daniel!"

Vlad had rushed him to the hospital as fast as he could. All he could think of the whole time was if Danny was going to be okay. He had to be okay!

He never left his side as he sat in a chair near the bed. Feelings of guilt ate at him.

Danny turned over and mumbled, "Vlad."

Vlad wondered what the boy was dreaming about.

The next few minutes were a blur. His family had been contacted and they soon arrived looking very worried.

Vlad gave them some alone time; he had no right to interfere. He decided to just go on home. Daniel would be fine without him.

Vlad didn't get any sleep that night. He was too afraid of what dreams he'd have.

XXXXXXXX

It was the last day. Vlad had Danny's luggage taken back to his house. He felt empty knowing Daniel wouldn't be staying with him anymore.

Danny was let out of the hospital the very next day. He was glad to be back with his family. But he couldn't help feeling there was something he needed to take care of.

It took courage but Danny finally willed himself to visit Vlad. He rang the door bell and waited.

"James get the door!" Vlad yelled.

Wait, it was their day off. He forgot. He got up reluctantly ,and little annoyed, and opened the door.

"Daniel??"

"Hey Vlad." Danny said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Malcolm."

Oh yes, the dog. He was here to see the dog.

Vlad opened the door wider and let the boy in.

"Malcolm!"

The puppy ran straight to Danny. It was ecstatic to see him.

Vlad didn't really want to witness Danny playing with the pup, so he started to walk back to his study.

"Vlad?"

"Yes?"

Danny was looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for being such a—a brat to you."

Vlad was honestly shocked. Daniel was…apologizing to him?

"But I, I mean…I'm just really confused right now! And I want to, to try something."

Try something? What was Daniel talking about?

Danny got up and walked purposely toward him.

"Vlad?"

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as Danny said his name.

"Could you please…kiss me?"

WHAT???

Danny grabbed onto Vlad's shirt and looked up at him.

"Please?"

No one person on this earth could've denied those blue eyes. Vlad beat his head down, and kissed him.

It was strange; he had only kissed Maddie once in his entire life. She was trying to decide whether to date Jack or him.

"Vlad, could you…kiss me? I need to know something."

He'd only been to happy to oblige.

Two days after that, she started going out with Jack. She had rejected his kiss.

Daniel tasted just like her, except sweeter. Vlad didn't know if it was just him or if the boy had recently eaten candy.

Danny pulled back and the kiss ended. He seemed to be deciding something.

Vlad felt the fear grip his heart. Was this going to be just like last time?

"Vlad…"

"Daniel wait! Before you say anything just hear me out. I know I'm too old for you and things might be a little awkward but I'll make up for that, I promise! You can have anything you want just name it! Don't…don't reject me."

Danny blinked.

"Wow, and all I was gonna ask was do you want to have lunch together sometime?"

Dare he believe Daniel said what he just thought he said?

"You, you mean it?"

"Sure I mean it, that's what everyone does when they like someone; they go on dates."

Vlad was so happy he pulled Danny in for another kiss, crushing their lips together.

"Plasmius, where do you want me to put…" Skulker stopped at the sight of the two hybrids kissing, "Never mind I'll come back later!"

* * *

Hugs and Kisses to those of you who read this! And cyber cookies to anyone who reviews! 


End file.
